The Key to the Curse
by R. A. Cunninghame
Summary: An AU fic about the breaking of the curse and the return to FTL. Obvious Rumbelle, rated T for swearing.
1. Part I

**A/N: I'm back at last! After a few weeks of some stress, I've decided to vent by writing more fic. So, here is the culmination of a spark of inspiration one late spring break night. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's _Once Upon a Time_.**

* * *

_The Key to the Curse, Part I_

The curse was breaking. He could feel it; the Queen's magic was disintegrating with every passing wind. Though he had no idea why, he embraced the feeling—he didn't understand it, however, and that's what plagued his mind as he wandered the streets of Storybrooke.

He's always known that the curse had an expiration date—when he gave it to the Evil Queen, he hadn't bothered with such, ah…_minor_ details. After all, she hadn't brought up when she had come to him, begging for the curse in the first place. She hadn't asked _anything_, the senseless woman. All magic comes with a price, as he'd always said.

But Emma…Emma was the key to speed up the process. He didn't know how or when, but she was supposed to find a way to release them, and vanquish Regina along the way. He'd be satisfied when she was finally dead. Hell, he'd be _ecstatic_. That way, he wouldn't have to keep up with her constant deals, her teasing and prodding, her seemingly endless stream of devastating news—

He shook his head, getting rid of the thought immediately. He would _not_ go there. Instead, he focused on his steady pace as he walked towards Granny's Diner for lunch, his cane clicking with every other step.

The bell chimed as he walked in and seated himself in his usual booth. The waitress, Ruby, waltzed over, dressed in her typical scanty outfit, to take his order.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gold," she said, pulling out her pad of paper. "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll take the steak, please," he responded without a glance down at his menu. Ruby nodded and made her way back to the kitchens.

Finally, with hardly anyone else around, he allowed himself a sigh and reclined back in the cushioned booth seat. It would've been inappropriate to fall asleep in public, but he closed his eyes anyway and let his mind wander. Back to simpler, happier times…times of soft laughter, spinning wheels, and chipped cups….

"Here you are, Mr. Gold," Ruby's voice wandered through his thoughts. He opened them and focused on the plate that she presented to him.

"Thank you, dearie," he said, leaving barely a hint of a smile. She was about to nod again when the sheriff's car suddenly came whizzing by at full speed, sirens and lights blaring as it raced down the main road.

"What the hell?" Ruby said, astounded.

Gold abruptly stood up, an odd feeling in his body. It was time. It was happening; he could feel it, _sense_ it in every fiber of his being.

"It seems I'm needed elsewhere," he said quietly. He placed a few bills down on the table, leaving a very confused Ruby standing by his previously occupied seat.

He limped down the street as fast as he could, following the sounds of the screaming sirens. Already he was beginning to feel stronger; his leg didn't hurt as much, and—dare he think it?—the sparks of long-unused magic began to make itself known in the tips of his fingers. Yes, oh, yes, it was happening, at long last!

Sheriff Swan's vehicle was parked haphazardly in front of Storybrooke's hospital, the still-flashing lights attracting several passing bystanders.

_The hospital?_ he wondered, stopping several yards away from the entrance. _What on earth does the savior need in the hospital?_ He noticed young Henry near the front doors, no doubt keeping a watchful eye out for his adopted mother—who, fortunately, wasn't in sight yet.

The wind began to pick up, and Mr. Gold felt that small flame of magic inside his chest jump a little higher. It wouldn't be long now. Already he could see wisps of dark magic leaking from the invisible seams that held the town bound to the curse.

People suddenly poured out from the hospital's entry way, shouting and trying to push someone back in—most likely the Queen's last line of defense, he mused. He could see Emma's blonde head from somewhere in the crowded thicket, pushing her way out, one arm wrapped securely around another person.

"_You bitch!_" The Queen's voice, filled with unbridled fury, echoed down the street, causing heads to turn. She was practically running to the hospital, her four-inch stiletto heels obviously not bothering her.

"August!" Emma shouted above the loud hum of the restless crowd. The man in question was trailing Regina closely, and upon Emma's command, restrained her (with some difficulty) so as to provide Emma safe passage with her companion. Oh, this was _delicious_, he decided, already feeling more in control than before.

"_NO!_" Regina screamed, pulling as hard as she could to get out of her captive's grasp. "You can't do this to me!" Her wild gaze whipped around to meet Gold's face, and her eyes, if possible, grew wider and more desperate than ever before. He was slightly confused, but her expression brought out the smallest of smug grins on his face.

"You _liar!_" the Queen spat angrily at him. His grin only expanded.

Emma was almost to the car now. Regina struggled harder than ever, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the young woman walking beside Emma. Gold peered at her with some curiosity, and at the same time felt a surge of magic from within. Ah, so Emma had discovered the solution at last: in the form of a strange woman with dark-brown curls—

Blue eyes pierced into his.

His heart skipped several beats, the air left his lungs. The world suddenly turned upside down, melting, dissolving, disappearing; passerby and townsfolk became little blurs to him. He heard Regina's agonizing cry of pain from somewhere behind him, but his mind chose to ignore it. His body was shaking violently, his vision becoming cloudy.

Blue eyes. Dark hair.

They held each other's gazes as Storybrooke continued to vanish in slow motion around them.

"Belle," he whispered.

A spark. A spark in her brilliant blue eyes.

Then everything went black.

_To be continued..._


	2. Part II

**A/N: Your reviews were so awesome, guys! It really is the best feeling in the world to know that people appreciate your stories. However, this chapter is full of comfort-fluff, so if that's not what you were expecting, I apologize to you profusely. This is just what came into my mind. I like lots of fluff. But you were probably already aware of that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's **_**Once Upon a Time**_**.**

* * *

_The Key to the Curse, Part II_

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he wasn't in the dark, musty prison cell beneath Snow White and Prince Charming's castle.

He was sitting at his spinning wheel in the Dark Castle. He blinked rapidly. Everything was exactly the same: the tapestries, the dining room table, the large glass case filled with polished silver and gleaming porcelain.

He was home.

His eyes slowly moved down to look at his hand. It was once again covered in grey-gold, scaly skin. He touched his hair and face; the once-straight locks were now wavy, and his cheeks felt rough. He was wearing the red leather vest, he surmised as he fingered his clothing, with a cream-colored shirt underneath it, completed with a familiar pair of dark, leather pants and knee-high, lace-up boots. Taking a deep breath, he snapped his fingers—a fire instantly appeared in the fireplace, crackling merrily and filling the vast space with much-needed heat and light.

He wasn't Mr. Gold anymore. He was Rumplestiltskin again.

So why wasn't he happy?

The pair of blue eyes flashed through his memory, almost causing him to gasp out loud. He hid his face in his hands and groaned.

_Was it all a dream?_ his mind questioned. _Was…was she even there? Probably not._

At last, everyone was back where they belonged—and no matter how much he wanted to use his magic and change what he thought was truly _wrong_ about that, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Oh, but more than anything, he wanted to search the earth until he couldn't walk anymore, wanted to hold her tightly in his arms forever and whisper his love for her over and over….

He let out a deep breath and resigned himself to the reality that was his life. Even if she was alive, there was no way that she would ever come back to him. After all, he _was_ a beast. And he'd already caused her so much pain. She didn't deserve that. She deserved so much more.

The rest of his first day back home was spent doing relatively nothing. He wandered aimlessly around the Dark Castle, his eyes lazily looking for any type of disturbance amongst his possessions, none of which he found tarnished by dust or time. Even with so many years spent away, he still remembered every corner, every object, every crack in the ancient stone like he'd only been gone for a few hours. Fortunate though it was to have a nearly photographic memory, that only meant he remembered _everything_ from before. And out of all the things he inherited from being the Dark One, he hated his impeccable memory the most.

Evening fell at last, bringing with it a curtain of twinkling stars that shone throughout the cloudless sky. He ate an early dinner, staring absentmindedly out the large windows of the dining hall as he picked at his plate, his mind patient and waiting for someone, _anyone_, to make a request or wish. People usually did most of their wishing around dark, when both the stars and their thoughts were strongest. But, of course, the world was silent.

He pushed the plate forward, not even the slightest bit hungry, and strode over to the window as the shutters swung open in front of him. His hands traced the cold stone windowsill, his eyes now feeling strangely sluggish and lifeless. He looked up at the full moon, whose silvery rays bathed the land in a soft light, not allowing the darkness to completely cover it. It was so strong, shining while still hiding its wounds. Just like Belle.

For the first time in a long time, he closed his eyes and sent a wish to the heavens. Clasping his hands together, his forearms leaning against the windowsill, he allowed his mind to speak the words that he wouldn't dare say aloud.

_I wish she was here with me._

A sudden knock startled him out of his reverie. He almost laughed bitterly; as soon as he made himself vulnerable enough to make a wish, someone else was coming to him to grant theirs.

_Showtime,_ he thought as he walked over to the table and poured a cup of tea for himself. They could let themselves in if they wanted his help.

Quick footsteps echoed on the other side of the closed doors to the dining hall, getting ever closer. _A woman_, he mused, listening to the light steps of the stranger, hearing a small but distinct _clack_ of high-heeled shoes. He turned his back to the doors, leaning against the table with a teacup poised in his hands, waiting to greet his unknown guest.

The footfalls stopped just shy of the doors. He smirked and snapped his fingers, hearing the familiar _creak_ as the doors swung open, followed by a chilly breeze from the foyer. He quietly cleared his throat, ready to turn around casually and face whoever had decided to disturb his home.

"So," he began. "Already, someone is in need of—"

"Rumplestiltskin."

His head whipped around, his eyes widening in utter shock.

Belle stood at the end of the table, dressed in the blue ensemble he had last seen her in, a calm smile placed on her delicate features. Her traveling cloak was swung over his chair, like it had never been away.

He barely even registered that the cup he had been holding was now in pieces on the floor. His body was completely frozen in place, too stunned to move. Belle, however, strode over to him confidently, stopping just shy of a few feet away.

"If you're not careful, you won't have any dishes left," she said, her tone slightly playful as it filled the empty hall.

He finally found his voice again. "Well, that's easily remedied," he countered, his voice a little too scratchy. Another snap of his fingers, and the broken cup sat whole in his hands again. He placed it on the table, his gaze not wavering from Belle's. The cavernous room fell silent for several moments.

"I've missed you," she finally said quietly.

He swallowed. He couldn't let himself reach out to her; he would only end up hurting her again. His arms ached to wrap around her, but he kept them pinned at his sides, his legs burning from the sheer effort of holding himself back. She was so _close_, only a few steps away…

Belle could sense his hesitation, and he could tell by the way the corners of her mouth quirked upwards in a sad smile. To his horror, she moved towards him until there was only a foot of space between them. So close…

"Rum," she whispered. He felt his heart clench. _So close…_ "You don't have to be afraid. You're not going to hurt me. I'm here."

His resolve snapped. Ever so slightly, he moved forward and timidly placed his arms around her, barely touching her. He inhaled her wonderful scent, his mind reeling from such close contact with his beloved Belle. But that would have to be enough. Reluctantly he began to pull away, but her arms suddenly encircled his waist.

"Rumplestiltskin," she said softly. "It's okay."

That was all he needed. He held her tightly against his chest, never wanting to let go again. He heard a sigh escape from her. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't stop the sob that came out, unshed tears threatening to fall.

"Ssh," Belle soothed, rubbing small circles on his back to try and calm him.

"You're _alive_," he choked out, grasping her impossibly tighter. "You were alive, and I…I didn't—" He stopped abruptly when Belle pulled away enough to face him, a sympathetic expression on her features.

"Rum, you didn't even know," she said. "I do not blame you _at all_."

"But it was my fault," he whispered, tearing his gaze away from her. "_I_ drove you out."

"You were just suspicious," she said, cupping his chin gently and turning his head so he would face her again, blue eyes roaming over his features. "And yes, I was angry, but the more I thought about it, the less I could blame you for."

"Why?" he asked disbelievingly. Belle smiled and leaned in until her face was right next to his.

"Because I love you," she breathed into his ear. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine, his brain in a complete haze as her words repeated themselves in a loop in his mind. _Because I love you_.

_Because I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you_.

"Belle," he said. Her intense blue eyes met his once more. Moments passed, and Rumplestiltskin saw her eyes flash briefly down to his lips.

She was asking permission.

"Rumplestiltskin," she whispered. "Can I—?"

But he cut her off, gently lowering his head and capturing her lips in a sweet, delicate kiss. Belle was stunned for only a second before he felt her reciprocate it, hearing her moan softly when he deepened it ever so slightly. A sudden, unexpected tingle, like a wave of electricity, ran through his body.

When he broke it—for both of their sakes; he didn't want it going too far—he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her quick little breaths of air against his cheek.

"You _never_ have to ask," he said, pressing a feather-light kiss to the bridge of her nose. He felt her nod and breathe a sigh of happiness.

"Rum!" she gasped suddenly, jumping back to look at him, her face covered in total astonishment. He assumed he was transforming, even though he couldn't feel anything.

He only shrugged. "It was going to happen anyway, Belle—"

"No," she interrupted. "Rum, you're _not_ transforming!"

"What?" He let go of her suddenly and ran over to the mirror in the corner, pulling off the cover. To his complete surprise, his impish figure stared back at him, the same incredulous expression on his face.

Rumplestiltskin felt Belle's arm wrap around his. She looked at him and met his gaze in the mirror, obviously worried.

"Rum, what does this mean?" she asked, anxious.

"I-I don't know," he answered honestly, still fixated on his reflection. Belle looked contemplative for a minute, but her eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Rum, what if…" She stepped away cautiously. He felt panic flood his veins. "What if this means it isn't true love?" Her voice was laced with terror.

His heart ached for her. "Belle, dearest," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "Don't _ever_ think like that. _I love you_. What we have _is_ true love."

"But…but your…" she trailed off, unable to think of the right words. He sighed in resignation and felt her press a kiss to his neck, the tingling sensation appearing again. A thought popped into his mind.

"Belle, did you wish for something?" he asked.

She lifted her head, confused. "What? I don't understand."

"When we kissed," he elaborated, "did you wish for something?"

Her nose scrunched in concentration. Gods, she was so adorable; he had to hold back a smile as he tried to stay quiet. She was silent for a few moments until he saw realization light up her sparkling eyes.

"I did," she said quietly.

"And?" he asked when she didn't finish.

"I…I wished that…that we wouldn't change. That we could stay like this forever." She bowed her head in a child-like manner, almost out of embarrassment.

The shock of electricity suddenly made a lot of sense.

"I did it unconsciously," he said aloud, voicing his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your wish. I felt it when we kissed and granted it without thinking. That's why I didn't change."

Belle nodded in understanding, but she still looked distressed.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. "For not—"

He silenced her with another kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist.

"I could never be angry with you, dearie," he said. "Do you understand?"

Belle nodded.

"Good." She yawned and he snapped his fingers, extinguishing the fire, and proceeded to carry her upstairs.

"Rum, I can sleep in my old room," she said hastily as his mahogany-colored bedroom door swung open.

"Absolutely not," he said, setting her down and magically making another fire appear.

"Rumplestiltskin, really, I can—"

"Belle."

His tired eyes locked onto hers, and he suddenly looked like a man who held weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

"I need you with me, Belle," he said quietly. She only nodded in response.

Without even meaning to, they set into somewhat of a routine: he found some clothes for her while she bathed, and put fresh sheets on the large bed, taking his turn in the bathroom when she came out. Feeling much more relaxed, he came out in fresh clothing to find Belle already lying in bed, a book laid out on her lap, looking as if she was always meant to be there.

She looked up and grinned as she watched him climb under the comforter, laying her precious book on the bedside table and immediately snuggling into his side, her head resting on his chest. Rumplestiltskin heard her hum happily as he stroked her arm lovingly, keeping her in a light embrace as they both watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

"How did Emma know where you were?" he asked out of the blue.

"It was her son, actually," Belle answered. "Henry, right?" He nodded.

"Well, apparently he followed the Q—I mean, Regina, down into the basement of the hospital," she continued. "As soon as he saw me, he knew who I was. He went to get Miss Emma soon after."

"Hm."

Belle propped herself up on her forearm, trying to read the meditative expression on his face. "What is it?"

"I'm wondering what really caused the curse to break," he said, reassuring her with a slight smirk. "It just seems a bit odd."

"Didn't Henry tell you? We were the key to destroying the curse."

"_What?_" he said in surprise.

"Yeah. Us coming into contact was the breaking point. Henry told Emma when he discovered who we really were. It just sort of fell into place after that."

"I had no idea," he said, slightly amazed.

"Its creator and reason for creation needed to come together," Belle said quietly. Rumplestiltskin stiffened uncomfortably.

"You know about…that?" he asked slowly.

She nodded. "Henry talked to me about it; he had me read the book. He found me a few weeks before my…release, and snuck it into my cell. He ended up figuring out how to break it after I pointed you out."

"He didn't know who I was?"

"He had actually no idea who 'Mr. Gold' was in his book." Belle smirked and his muscles began to relax. "After I identified who you were in the novel, he put two and two together. It was just a matter of breaking me out and getting us within proximity of one another."

"Smart lad." Rumplestiltskin settled down in the bed, feeling Belle curl into his side once again, a yawn escaping her.

"We'll talk more in the morning," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok," she mumbled sleepily. He could hear her breathing change almost instantly, and soon she was out like a light.

Sleep did not come so easily for him, however. His mind continued racing as moonlight streamed through the large window. It didn't seem real; Belle was in his home, lying beside him, still _in love_ with him. His heart swelled with unfamiliar happiness, something he hadn't felt since the old days when Belle had still been just a caretaker. Oh, if only he'd known back then….

He knew he had some apologies to give, not to mention thanking young Henry for finding his beloved in the first place. For a rare time in his life, he felt happy to be indebted to someone. But if it meant keeping Belle by his side, he was going to follow through it. Nothing was going to stand in their way. He loved her too much to be separated from her again.

His eyelids began to droop, his mind finally beginning to wind down. Placing a kiss to Belle's forehead, he closed his eyes and let sleep finally consume him.

Rumplestiltskin didn't dream that night. His dream was, to his delight and extreme incredulity, already a reality, in the form of the sleeping woman beside him who forever held his heart.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So….this is the end of this one. Leave a review; tell me what you think.**

**I'm also considering making a spin-off collection of one-shots, post-**_**Key to the Curse**_**. I've already got a ton of ideas down. I can assure you, it'll be full of fluff and Rumple/Belle/family goodness. Prepare yourselves…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
